Jinkies, I Dropped My Glasses
by L-Judd
Summary: Mina deja caer sus gafas en un momento durante una presentación de Grojband, cuando va en busca de ellos con Trina no es consciente de que va a interrumpir uno de los pocos momentos que Nick y Corey tienen juntos.


**Pairing: **Corey Riffin/Nick Mallory. Corenick.

**Fandom: **Grojband

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, si lo hicieran, esta pareja seria canon. Yo sólo me he encargado de traducir esto sin ningún fin de lucro. **TODOS los ****créditos** a su respectivo/a autor/a **MaK.**

**N/T:** No tengo muchos conocimientos acerca de esta serie, pero bueno... Esta traducción esta dedicada a Gabs (aka **thegrojbandian**) porque la quiero mucho y porque esta pareja merece mas amor, ¿no creen? [Cualquier error ortografico, disculpenme, y haganmelo saber de inmediato para corregirlo] -L

* * *

Hay una gran cantidad de cosas que Corey no se molestaba en decirle a Trina. Algunos de ellos no eran tan secretos, a ella simplemente no le importaba saber y Corey no le importaba contar. Cosas como… que él lee públicamente su diario pero de una manera musical, que algunas veces deja levantada la tapa del inodoro solo para hacerla molestar, que él es el que elimina sus series de TV de el DVR antes de que ella las pueda ver… ese tipo de cosas. Cosas que Trina no sabía, y que realmente no necesita saber.

Y luego, por supuesto, tenía súper secretos, también. Las cosas que los demás definitivamente no necesitaban saber. A veces se pone delineador en los ojos por diversión, aun duerme con un juguete de cuando era un bebe, está saliendo con Nick Mallory, a veces se hurga la nariz. Trina no necesita saber esas cosas. Principalmente, ella no necesita saber nada acerca de su relación con Nick Mallory.

Como decía, esas son cosas súper secretas. Y Corey estaba de acuerdo.

Es un poco difícil guardar un secreto cuando ella siempre esta coqueteando con él, sin embargo. El "enamoramiento" de Trina nunca fue algo que le molestase. ¡Era casi imposible no enamorarse de ese chico! Aunque ha habido ocasiones donde Corey veía a su hermana desesperada porque Nick no le prestaba la atención que ella quería. Incluso Trina se sorprendió cuando Nick abrazo a Corey.

Corey se sentía aliviado cuando tenía unos momentos para estar con Nick –sin la presencia de su hermana, babeando por su novio−. Debido a que los momentos que pasaba con él eran escasos, Nick a menudo andaba tras las actuaciones de Grojband para charlar. Por supuesto, el resto de los amigos de Corey eran ya conscientes de su relación, y Corey realmente no trataba de ocultárselos. Claro, Kin y Kon estaban un poco desconcertados por la repentina revelación y Laney parecía molesta por alguna razón, pero en general lo aceptaron y los dejaban solos para que pasaran tiempo juntos después de los shows.

Esta era una de esas ocasiones.

Mina acaba de buscar a Trina en su auto, por lo que Corey tenía poco de que preocuparse en los términos de que su hermana no estaría molestando. Relajado, por una vez, se abalanzó hacia su novio en un raro y largo abrazo.

Fue tranquilo por un rato, pero Nick pronto se separo para decir: "Nick Mallory piensa que Corey _rockeo _totalmente en esa presentación."

"¡Gracias, hombre!" sonrió, acariciando el cuello de su novio. "Para ser honesto, estaba preocupado por si Trina enloquecía. Es tan raro como siempre funciona a la perfección, ¿eh?"

Nick asintió, pero frunció un poco el ceño. "Nick se siente un poco mal por Trina."

Habían tenido este tipo de conversación antes. Corey tenía que admitir, que si él frecuentemente se avergonzase en frente de la persona que le gusta con tanta frecuencia como Trina lo hacía, estaría bastante triste por ello. Por otra parte, Corey también se considera así mismo ser humano, donde Trina es… Trina. "No te sientas mal por ella, hombre. Son sólo sus hormonas, lo superará."

Su novio pensó por un momento antes de responder, "Nick piensa que con el tiempo no será tan fácil de superar."

"Entiendo que te preocupes por todo el mundo, hombre." Corey retrocedió un poco, sólo para ver a Nick a la cara. "Pero, es Trina. Entiendo que guste de ti, pero estoy seguro de que eso es lo que es. No es como si estuviera enamorada o algo parecido."

El adolescente más alto sonrió: "Eso le hace preguntar a Nick, ¿estás enamorado, Corey Riffin?"

Pocas cosas hacían que el líder de Grojband se sonrojara. Él tenía un buen numero de aficionadas que constantemente le decían lo sexy que era y era etiquetado en abundantes blogs y tweets que decían desde lo buena que era la música de Grojband y qué sé yo. Corey recibía una gran cantidad de elogios y, mientras él estaba contento de escucharlos, nunca los tomaba muy en cuenta. Sin embargo, lo que acababa de decir Nick colocó sus mejillas rojas en cuestión de segundos.

"Psh", Corey rodó los ojos. "Lo que sea, hombre", le dio un ligero golpe a Nick en el hombro.

"Nick no está escuchando un no a su pregunta."

"Corey no está diciendo que sí, tampoco", le imito. Nick se rió y lo beso en la frente.

Esta era la señal de que su tiempo juntos había terminado. Corey hizo un puchero y estaba a punto de quejarse, cuando repentinamente oyó la voz de su hermana gritando, "¡Mina, no debiste haber dejado caer tus tontas gafas! Estoy aquí afuera en el frio, desinteresadamente ayudándote, y ni siquiera consigo un gracias."

Después de unos segundos, Corey escuchó un tranquilo, "Gracias, Trina."

Nick le susurró: "Nick piensa que Trina debería ser más amable con Mina."

Corey asintió, y las miró. Nick no podía salir de allí como de costumbre, no cuando ellos estaban en la esquina detrás de bastidores. Trina definitivamente podría verlos y terminaría espiando a Corey. O, si no lo hacía, Mina los vería y comenzaría a hacer demasiadas preguntas sobre que exactamente Nick Mallory y Corey Riffin hacían solos.

Nick levantó las cejas cuando vio a Corey entrar en pánico ante la situación. Claro, Trina había estado cerca de verlos antes, pero nunca en un lugar que no pudiesen explicar. Su voz era cada vez más fuerte mientras caminaban por el escenario. "¿En serio no los has encontrado todavía? Son grandes, tontos, con totes de nerd y eso. No deberían ser tan difíciles de encontrar, Mina. ¿Estás mirando a tu alrededor siquiera?"

"Es un poco difícil de mirar a mi alrededor sin mis gafas, Trina." dijo su amiga.

Corey podía imaginar a Trina rodar sus ojos mientras Mina decía aquello. "Si, esa es sólo una excusa para quejarte más. Para empezar, ¿dónde las dejaste?"

Hubo un corto silencio, luego Mina respondió con entusiasmo: "Oh, tal vez alguien los encontró y los coloco en el escenario." Corey respiro hondo y lo sostuvo.

"No son los años setenta, Mina. Las personas no son tan corteses." Luego, Corey resopló. El correría y abrazaría a su hermana, incluso si no fuese su hermana.

Una vez más, hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Mina respondiera. En ese momento, Laney caminaba por las escaleras y los miró a los dos y echó un vistazo a la dirección de las voces de Mina y Trina. Corey, con los ojos muy abiertos y con una cara de pánico, empezó a agitar sus brazos frenéticamente. Más aun cuando Mina respondió: "Ah, está bien, pero yo voy a comprobar por si acaso."

La bajista tenía una mirada de dolor en su cara – como si acabase de tomar un bocado de algo muy amargo, una cara que normalmente hace cuando veía a Nick y Corey. Tendría que preguntar sobre eso más tarde, imagino Corey. Pero, en primer lugar, tendría que darle las gracias por salir al escenario y "capturar" a Mina antes de que diera otro paso.

"¿Estas buscando tus gafas, no?" Preguntó Laney. "Me preguntaba a quien pertenecían estos, los encontré en el suelo."

Corey suspiró profundamente y apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Nick. Tomaba un gran esfuerzo para no reírse cuando Mina respondió: "Um, estos son aviadores. Estoy buscando gafas. ¿Puedo comprobar detrás de bastidores?"

"No, no puedes", dijo Laney severamente. "Eso es único y solamente para la banda. Además no están allí, acabo de terminar de empacar las cosas. Los hubiera visto."

Desanimada, Mina suspiró, "Esta bien. Bueno, gracias por mirar, por lo menos."

"Te dije que no estaban allí," señaló Trina.

Laney regresó al escenario y le dio a Corey un pulgar hacia arriba, esta vez llevaba una sonrisa. Se acerco a los dos y les dijo: "Bueno, ahora que esto está todo hecho, voy a ir a empacar realmente las cosas. Ustedes probablemente deberían de despedirse antes de que Trina venga diciendo que perdió sus retenedores o algo así."

Corey volvió a suspirar con alivio: "Muchas gracias, Lanes"

Ella tarareó y se alejó, probablemente para decirle a Kin y Kon que la ayudaran, dejando su guitarra y su bajo de lado.

"Nick piensa que estuvo cerca," anuncio su novio, todavía un poco tranquilo.

Corey asintió y besó a Nick en la mejilla, no es lo suficientemente alto como para besarle en la frente. "Si, hablando de estrés. De todos modos, Laney tiene razón, deberías de irte pronto antes de que Trina y Mina cambien de opinión."

Para su sorpresa, Nick sacudió su cabeza negativamente. "Nick nunca obtuvo una respuesta a su pregunta," dijo, sonriendo.

"¡Oh!" respondió Corey, demasiado fuerte. Esperó un par de minutos asegurándose de que nadie lo hubiese escuchado. No había mucho que pensar acerca de esa pregunta − ¿estaba enamorado? Él tenía quince años de edad, era un adolescente con poca experiencia en las relaciones antes de empezar a salir con Nick Mallory, y por decir el amor era muy amable para poner palabras en su boca. Si tuviese que adivinar, Corey hubiese dicho que el amor es ese sentimiento oscilante que tenía cada vez que Nick lo felicitaba o cuando el chico le acariciaba el cabello.

Por otra parte, el amor era probablemente una de esas cosas que era diferente para todo el mundo… Así que, ¿quién puede decir que no estaba enamorado? Con eso en mente, Corey simplemente dijo: "Si, estoy enamorado." Antes de besar a Nick en la mejilla una vez más. "Ahora, cielos, date prisa y vete antes de que Trina regrese."

Nick asintió y le dio un beso a Corey en la frente, comenzando a alejarse antes de volverse. "¿Corey?", pregunto él, atrayendo la atención del guitarrista. "Nick cree que está enamorado, también." Continuo sonriendo y camino alrededor de la esquina del escenario, desapareciendo de su campo de visión.

La sensación de revoloteo en su pecho y la sensación de calor en sus mejillas, dejaron a Corey con pocas dudas de que, sí, estaba enamorado de Nick Mallory. Su novio. El chico del que Trina gustaba. Y Trina tendría que lidiar con eso.


End file.
